prettycurefanseriesocfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Kings! Pretty Cure
First fan-series of LoveLifeAngel. Pretty Cure's: Go Kings! Pretty Cure's theme is Animals, Kings, and elements Cure Lion/Cure Land A girl around 15 years old. Her name is Tochino Raion. Her fuku as Cure Lion consist of a fluffy yet tamed orange skirt above her knees, an upside down v-shaped midriff-baring outfit with the color yellow as its color theme. Her shoes are flat-heeled shoes with red as it's color. Her hair is very wild, only a heart-shaped hairband to keep it in its place. Her hair color is an ombre type with colors consisting of yellow and orange. She also has a choker and a glove with orange as its theme. Her fuku as Cure Land is differs from Cure Lion, with only the hair and the headband the same. She loses the midriff outfit and the skirt, changing into a dress barely touching her knees on the front and running all the way down on the back. Her shoes turn into a beautiful shade of brown. Personality: She's mostly very kind and nice. She can be a bit rude, but only when it comes to bullies and hatred towards animals, especially Lion's. She barely bickers with her parents, seeing as she already lost her sister in Cancer. Relationship's: Lani (Mascot): Lani is the mascot of Raion. They first met when Raion was on her way to school. They can contact each other via telepathy. Raion thinks of Lani as a very close friend. Lani thinks of Raion as a very nice owner. Lani cannot seem to understand how Raion's mind works, yet Raion can understand how Lani's mind works. Raion calls her LaLa, seeing as that is what Lani says at the end of her sentences. Lani (human): Raion thinks of Lani as a very cool and chill science club leader. She later finds out that this is Lani's (mascots) lost human form. She still calls Lani (human), Lani, but only in human form. Mrs. Tochino: She only bickers with her mom when she doesn't get her bento. Mrs. Tochino secretly knows Raion's secret as a pretty cure, as she had met Lani (both mascot and human) before. It is unknown when and how Lani and Mrs. Tochino met. Mr. Tochino: same as her mother, she doesn't bicker a lot with her father. She and her father used to play all kinds of sports and do funky science experiments until her father got his full time business job. She doesn't see him as often yet is still on good terms with him. Cure Whale/Cure Water/Kujira Mizuno: Mizuno first acted very coldly to Raion and often gave her cold stares. This was because she got a another case of detention, this being Kujira's 20th time of detention that year. Kujira gets over it quickly and kindly apologizing to Raion. When she found out about being a pretty cure, she couldn't decide. Over time (irl, it's one episode later), she finally agrees to be friends with Raion and become a Pretty Cure. Cure Eagle/Cure Sky/ Washi Sorano: They all meet in the 3rd episode, when Kujira agrees to be a Pretty Cure. They all meet in an awkward moment. When Washi was on a date, almost sinking in to a kiss is when they all met. Raion finds out that Washi has multiple part-time jobs because of her family needs. Washi declines Raion's offer to become a pretty cure but later agrees because she realizes that she realizes that she is in need of friends. Whimsby/Cure Phoenix/Fenikkusu Hino: They first did not like each other, since Whimsby was working for the villain. Raion soon realized that even if they do not like each other, she can't dislike her for some reason. When Whimsby becomes Cure Phoenix, they are on now good terms Cure Whale/Cure Water A girl around 15. Her name is Mizuno Kujira. Her fuku as Cure Whale consists of a tail-like skirt, going down to above her foot. Her top makes an upisde down v shape near the bottom. Her hair changes from a dark aqua to an ombre ocean blue to sea green. Her hair shape is a poofy wavy hair-like design with a blue bead around it. Her shoes are high-heeled blue shoes that have a wave-like appearance on the right. Her fuku as Cure Water is very similar to Cure Whale. The only things different it that she has flats instead of heels, her hair has sea-green and blue beads with an aquatic touch. Personality: She's very cold to others she doesn't know, yet can warm up once they've talked at least one time. She is what you consider "a popular girl" despite her having so many detention, 140 detentions in all of her life. She doesn't get them on purpose. People around call her," the teddy bear you don't want to mess with". Relationship's: Cure Lion/Cure Land/Raion Tochino: First acted very coldly to her. They were later friends. They are what other people call "The inseparable duo" and later "The inseparable trio" along with Washi. They like to hang out at the fountain in the central park. Cure Eagle/Cure Sky/ Washi Sorano: They have known each other since they were little. Kujira comes by their house to help with their financial needs from time to time. They are not good friends or anything like that, they are simply very good acquaintances. Wagi (Mascot): This is her mascot. They both have different opinions on such things, such as organization, games, fashion, styles, poses, and such like that. Even though they do not agree on most things, they agree on others, such as being friends with Raion and being acquaintances with Washi. Wagi (human): Since she is the vice-president of the science club, they get along nicely, but only to keep a good reputation for their school. Otherwise they do not have any interest in becoming friends. After she finds out that Wagi (human) is Wagi's (mascot) lost human form, Kujira still acts the same, not wanting to raise any suspicion. Whimsby/Cure Phoenix/Fenikkusu Hino: Kujira believes that Whimsby can change, so they get along in terms of fashion and stuff. Their friendship applies to Cure Phoenix and Fenikkusu as well. Mr. Shitsuji: He is the butler of Kujira. Cure Eagle/ Cure Sky A girl around 15. Her name is Washi Sorano. Her fuku consist of a bird designed skort, a white top with brown on the sleeves. *Will update later.